


小羊 2020.05

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. nsfw. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	小羊 2020.05

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.05  
> 一個夢

陳韋丞覺得有點虛幻，照理說他應該已經睡著了，  
可是他現在坐在房間的木地板上。  
他可以感覺到手下木板的光滑，所以，他醒著嗎？  
陳韋丞在困惑的同時看到房間門被打開，一隻小羊從外面緩步走了進來。

陳韋丞覺得他可能真的在做夢，畢竟不可能一下子看到人型和羊型出現在同一隻羊身上。  
那隻小羊走到他的身邊用鼻子蹭了蹭他的臉頰，  
然後轉了一圈將身體靠在陳韋丞的手臂上。  
陳韋丞伸出另一隻手放到小羊的背上，一下又一下的撫摸著。

他覺得很不真實，手下的觸感在人類光滑的皮膚及羊軟綿綿的毛中來回交替著。  
他將臉靠在小羊的後腿處蹭著，雖然不清楚究竟是在夢中還是想像，但他很喜歡這種親密感。  
當陳韋丞舒服得覺得自己要睡過去時，  
小羊走到他面前伸直後腿、翹起屁股伸了個懶腰。 

那一瞬間，陳韋丞看到一個漂亮男孩在他面前趴趴著，男孩往後看了陳韋丞一眼，他有著一雙漂亮的大眼。  
陳韋丞茫然了，他閉上眼在睜開後，眼前還是那隻純白的小羊。  
陳韋丞湊過去靠在小羊後腿上，將手伸進鬆緊褲裡套弄著，緊湊的呼吸打在小羊的尾巴上。  
小羊尾巴略微不耐煩的掃過他的臉，陳韋丞閉上眼蹭了蹭小羊的尾巴根部，臉下依舊是奇異的觸感。

他聽到小羊軟軟的咩了幾聲，帶著幾分他熟悉的聲音，類似變聲時期男孩的聲音但不難聽。  
陳韋丞在射精前睜開眼睛，撇頭看見電子時鐘走到三點零二分，他將手伸進褲子裡摸到了一手黏膩。

陳韋丞閉上眼嘆了一口氣，  
他想起來那個男孩是誰了。

**Author's Note:**

> 半夢半醒時爬起來寫，可是寫完後沒夢到_(:4  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
